


What you deserve (the very best)

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, First Dates, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: It is obvious Angel has never been treated right. Emma aims to change that. Seeing her love of dance, a ballet seems the perfect first date.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	What you deserve (the very best)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Angel's never been on a real date before. Emma changes that.

[ ](https://ibb.co/61c9Nb3)


End file.
